


Unintended Providence

by deneich



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deneich/pseuds/deneich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for this story had been ruminating for a couple of months, the idea held the promise of providing some good ol' down home Fan fiction angst to be written, so I offered it as an Iron Chef challenge on PPMB. </p><p>Here was the challenge: write a story - one shot or multi-part - where by some confluence of circumstances, only one parent leaves Highland, TX for Lawndale. You can use illness, death, imprisonment, divorce, etc. as the reason for achieving the goal... hell, you can even combine some of them together, the more the merrier, the angstier (is that even a real word) the better.</p><p>This story is my humble contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

####  Disclaimer, _The show Daria was created by Glenn Eichler for MTV and remains the property of MTV. This story belongs to no one. Anyone who wishes to increase, edit, or embellish this story is welcome to do so, as long as it is not for profit._

###  **_Part one_ **

Jane Lane was lazily making her way from Lunch to her fifth period English class when she was nearly bowled over by a trio of boys running past at a pace far too fast for the crowded hallways. As she steadied herself, Jane gazed up the hallway just in time to see the boys reach their intended destination. It came as no surprise, to Jane, that the object of the boys mad dash was Lawndale High's newest addition: with fire red hair flowing to mid-back and looks that were cute personified, Quinn Barksdale – in the three weeks since her arrival – had been having that effect on a large percentage of the male population of the school. Hell, Jane had even considered asking the new girl to pose for some drawings, any Artist would be stupid to pass up the opportunity, that was until overhearing some of Quinn's discussions with her would be suitors: shallow, vain, self-centered, spoiled-rotten... the girl was a freakin' little nightmare.

================================================================

Daria Morgendorffer had finished her dinner and was just starting to wash the dishes when the front door bell rang. Daria wasn't surprised, this would be the fourth time in the past two weeks that her father had been divested of his keys by a responsible bartender and bundled – falling-over drunk – into a cab for the trip home. As she made her way through the house, Daria pondered how many times Jake would find himself locked out before he put his house and car keys onto separate rings. All musings ceased, however, as Daria opened the door and found not her Father but two Highland, Texas Police officers standing there. The expressions on the officers faces made it clear that something bad had happened.

After exchanging worried glances, one of the officers took off his stetson, cleared his throat and asked in a carefully measured voice: “Excuse me Miss, but may I speak with your Mother?”

“Well that depends if you're willing to drive to Maryland.” After a moment, Daria, after gauging the befuddled looks the officers were now sporting, expanded on her reply. “My Parents divorced several weeks back and my [i]Mother[/i] (Daria made finger quote motions as she said the word 'Mother') now lives in Maryland.” When the officers heard this, their expressions became much more concerned. “Is my Dad okay?” Daria blurted out as she realized how serious the situation was and how scared she was becoming. “Miss, I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this, your Father's been in an accident.” By the way the officers were avoiding eye contact with her and with the resigned tone of the officers voice Daria didn't need to hear any more, Jake had tried to drive home drunk one time too many and had gone and killed himself. What Daria said next shocked the officers, not only for what she said but more for the dead-monotone voice in which she delivered it. “Let's get this over with, I guess you officers need someone to identify the body, right?”

================================================================

“Hello, Barksdale residence” Helen Barksdale said with a hint of irritation in her voice as she answered the telephone. It was well after one in the morning.

“Ms. Barksdale, my name is Dorothy Williams, I'm with Jeppsen County child protective services and I apologize for calling at such a late hour...”

“Child protective services! What has my idiot ex-husband done now? Please, tell me this can be handled over the phone; otherwise, I may have to kill the senseless Bastard.”

“Regretfully, Ms. Barksdale, you're too late for that. Jacob Morgendorffer died in an automobile accident earlier this evening. I'm with your Daughter, Daria at Highland police headquarters.” After several seconds without a response. “Ms. Barksdale, are you still there?”

“Yes.” Then after another several second pause, Helen continued in a far more controlled, somber voice “I guess you're looking for someone to take her off your hands.”

================================================================

The flight from Texas had begun it's initial approach into Baltimore Airport F.A.A. airspace and much to Daria's consternation the flight had been a totally boring and uneventful affair; unfortunately, without the distraction of air turbulence, a chatty seat mate or even a crying infant, her mind had been free to ruminate over the wretchedness of the preceding week. After two days in the care of Jeppsen County child protective services, Daria's paternal Grandmother, Ruth Morgendorffer, had arrived to assume temporary custody as well as to attend to the final arrangements of her Son's funeral. This meant Daria was free to return to her home and sleep in her own bed – at least until the paperwork was finalized transferring custody of her person to Helen (the thought of referring to her as Mom was a bitterer pill than Daria was, currently, willing to swallow) – but, it also meant sharing said home with a grieving, bitter, old Battleaxe. While Helen was currently riding high on Daria's shit list, even she didn't deserve the constant invective Ruth Morgendorffer was dishing out to anyone unfortunate enough to be rooked into conversation. If one-tenth of the vitriol the withered old Harpy was spewing could be believed, Helen was more execrable than Caligula, Ivan the terrible and Hitler combined. The scene at graveside had been the last straw for Daria, not ready to grieve for her Father and unwilling to feign any sort of attempt to comfort her Grandmother, she had shocked the few friends and family that were in attendance by telling Ruth to shut the hell up and allow those who wished to pay their respects to do so in peace and then left without another word. Later, at the luncheon, Ruth Morgendorffer loudly called her an ungrateful little whelp and truly her Mother's Daughter, those were the last words spoken between them.

================================================================

Having exited the aircraft and now making her way up the jetbridge, Daria mused over the sudden changes in course her life had taken. She had – if she were honest with herself – only insisted on staying with her Father because Helen had pissed her off by not caring to find out how she felt or what she wanted; but rather, had treated her like an object, a possession without an identity, a mind of her own. Now, here she was not even a possession to be fought over but an obligation to be dealt with. As she entered the terminal, Daria only needed a few seconds to locate Helen waiting alone for her in the boarding lounge... Damn, it's cruel how Fate can bend you over and screw you hard when it chooses to.

“How was your flight, Daria?” Helen asked as Daria approached her, her body language conveying an obvious discomfort carefully hidden by the overly cheerful tone of her voice.

“Fine” Daria answered in a disinterested monotone slowing her pace but not stopping and refusing to make eye contact.

“Good. How many pieces of luggage did you check?”

“Three.” Daria answered taking the question as her queue to continue walking to the baggage claim. 

“Did they feed you during the flight?” Helen asked as she turned and matched her Daughter's pace, her cheerful voice not quite as animated.

“No.” 

“Would you like to get a bite to eat before we pick up your luggage?” Helen asked while motioning with her hand in the direction of several eateries in the concourse. 

“No.” Daria answered in the most detached monotone Helen had ever heard her Daughter use.

“I guess you're wondering why Quinn isn't here to meet you?” Helen asked a couple of minutes later.

“No.” This time Daria's answer had an unmistakable edge to it.

“Daria, please, do you intend to ever give me more than a monosyllabic reply?” Helen asked exasperatedly as they stepped off the escalator and into the baggage claim.

“Probably not.” Daria said a moment later as they reached the baggage carousels. 'At least she can't ask me that again' the thought brought the tiniest of smiles to her lips as she scanned the carousels. Spotting the bags, Daria made her way to them conveniently putting a halt to what was, for her, becoming an increasingly tedious conversation.

After loading the luggage into Helen's car they proceeded from the airport only to find themselves stuck in peak rush hour traffic as they reached Baltimore. Thirty minutes later, as the traffic began to thin out, Helen struck up the conversation anew.

“Daria, I'm sorry for what happened to Jake... for what you've been through the last few weeks.”

“Sure.”

“Daria! Please, I'm not an Ogre.”

After breathing out a conciliatory sigh, Daria responded. “No. No, you're not. That doesn't mean, however, that I'm not still angry with you or in the least bit happy with the situation.”

“Angry? I guess, under the circumstances, that's understandable. I'm just not certain what exactly you're angry with me for.” Helen asked, fully aware of the sort of answer such a loaded question might elicit; nevertheless, she was at her wits end and was willing to take the risk in order to pull her intransigent Daughter into a meaningful conversation.

“Well, there are several things, actually, that are still pissing me off. And don't look at me that way! (Daria shot back in response to Helen's disapproving stare) You asked the damned question. Okay?” After Helen nodded her head in placation (she didn't want the conversation to die just when her Daughter had started to open up), Daria continued. “Not talking to me about leaving, but just expecting me to go along like I was a five year old still has me burning; however, nothing about the whole ugly affair has hurt me or angered me more than the fact that you [b][i]did[/i][/b] speak to Quinn about it... God, could you have been any more obvious who the favorite is? Did you only insist on taking me just to totally emasculate Dad?”

“My God, Daria, you've got it entirely wrong. I only told Quinn because I couldn't risk one of her selfish little scenes. You were always the mature, logical, responsible one: I figured you would see that it was for the best. I had made a more than generous offer to your Father in order to guarantee a quick and amicable divorce; but, when you burst in on us in the Kitchen and stated that you wished to stay behind with him everything changed. Then, with that horrible argument between you and Quinn turning what I'd prayed would be a quick, clean break into a three-ring circus I had no other choice... I never planned or wanted to leave you behind.”

“But. You. Did.” Daria said slowly, emphasizing each word. “You tore our family apart. Why?”

“I'd had as much as I could take, Daria.” Helen answered, her voice thick with emotion. “Jake was in a miserable, dead-end Job but wouldn't do anything to improve the situation. The stress at home was never ending and your Father's child-like rants – always blaming his Father for anything and everything wrong with his life – had, long ago, become insufferable. I had suggested more than a year ago that we look for better firms elsewhere in the country; but, for some reason, Jake simply refused to leave Highland. So, I looked anyway and when an offer came for a senior associate with a compensation package more than four times what I was making... I did what I felt was best. I'm sorry, Daria. I don't know what more to say to you than I'm sorry.”

“That doesn't change the fact that I'm only here because I have nowhere else to go. I'm an obligation that you're legally responsible to care for... I accept that.”

“Do you really believe that?” Helen had expected a difficult time of it but the pessimistic resignation, the bleak self-assessment by her daughter of her situation was agonizing to hear.

“Yes. Maybe, over time, you and I can have more, but for now I can only rely on myself. As for Quinn, after the things she said that night, let's just say the ball's in her court.”

“What do you mean, Daria?”

“For myself, I plan to maintain my four plus G.P.A. and attend the University of my choosing on as close to a full scholarship as possible and I'm immediately going to find a part-time job to build as much savings as possible. Also, since the prospect of enduring another tin of industrial strength Lasagna simply makes me nauseous, I plan on doing my own grocery shopping and cooking my own meals. I got used to cooking for the last few weeks and – believe it or not – I really enjoy it.” After saying this, Daria – to drive her next words home – for the first time since her arrival, locked eyes with Helen and said in a strong, steady voice: “I have, absolutely, no intention of becoming a burden.”

“Daria, that's troubling for me, that you feel that your being here is a burden... you're a lot of things, Daria, but you never have been nor ever will be a burden to me.” The weight of the unresolved difficulties heavy in her voice. 

“Guess I'll just have to take your word on that.” The dripping sarcasm in Daria's retort put a quick end to the conversation and the next fifteen minutes were spent in silence. Then Daria observed a sign that read 'Lawndale 5 miles' and shortly after that they exited the freeway. 

“I registered you for school yesterday” Helen stated once she had finished merging into traffic. “The school never accepts new students on Fridays, so tomorrow we'll have the day to ourselves. I took a personal day so I could help with getting you settled in.”

“There are a few things that I need to take care of. So, uhm... thanks.”

“If you wouldn't mind elaborating a bit, Daria, maybe I can offer a suggestion or two.”

“Well, I've already done a good bit of internet research on Lawndale and found the Bank that offers the best student savings account for my needs. I've got paperwork you need to sign, from the Bank back in Highland, in order to wire transfer the balance from my current savings account, so I guess we should go to the bank first. I brought the five hundred dollars in emergency money Dad kept at home with me and after noticing how chilly Octobers are in Maryland I guess shopping for a couple of coats would be a good idea. Oh, and I've printed a few copies of Maryland's version of working papers that you'll need to sign before tomorrow. That way I can spend the afternoon filling applications. I found a few businesses that interested me searching online; so, if any of them are hiring I'll be set to go.”

“I had hoped that you would take a little time to get settled in. I'd also hoped that you might be willing to patch things up with your Sister.”

“I don't see that being an even remote possibility: that would require the shallow, self-absorbed, narcissistic little Bitch admitting that she even has a Sister. Right now I'd give the same odds of that happening as Hell freezing over.” 

“Daria, you will stop attacking your Sister this instant. I'm well aware we've made mistakes and said some harsh things in anger, but until we put it all behind us we'll never fix the situation.” 

“Oh, please.” Daria shot back, clearly irritated by the rebuke. ”Tell me something, as strained as your relationship with your Sisters has been over the years, have any of you ever denied a Sibling's existence?” After Helen fumbled, unsuccessfully, for a defense for her younger Daughter's behavior, satisfied, after a prolonged silence, that she'd made her point, Daria continued. “Didn't think so. I'm not in the least interested in making nice with her; but, if Quinn is interested and comes to me, I'm not against accepting her apology.”

“So, if you're not interested in a reconciliation, then what?” 

“As I see it, I've got a little over two and a half year stretch to serve in Lawndale and then I'm gone. Off to College without any reason to return No friends, no family, no fond memories: nothing to attach me in any way, what-so-ever, to this place.”

“Daria, you can't be serious. Alienating yourself won't solve anything: it will only compound the difficulties... surely, you can see that?”

“All I will say is that you've made your decisions and I've made mine” All Helen could think after hearing her Daughter's words was ' be patient, wait for your opportunity. Time heals all wounds'. Helen repeated this like a mantra for the remainder of the drive.

###  **_...End of part one_ **


	2. Part 2

####  Disclaimer, _The show Daria was created by Glenn Eichler for MTV and remains the property of MTV. This story belongs to no one. Anyone who wishes to increase, edit, or embellish this story is welcome to do so, as long as it is not for profit._

###  **_Part Two_ **

_Well, this has been a waste of an afternoon_ Daria thought as she sipped on her coffee. _Three hours filling applications at the local shopping mall and I'm no closer to finding a job than when I started. At least, on the bright side, I didn't really like any of the places in this dump._ looking first at the map of Lawndale sitting on the table then at her wristwatch, Daria considered her options. _If I hurry, I should be able to make it to the bookstore out by the College by four, then I can swing back through the business district on my way back to the house._ Plan set in her mind, Daria folded and pocketed her map, finished her coffee and headed for the exit. Helen had offered to drive to wherever Daria wished to apply; mercifully, for Daria's sanity, she'd been able to convince Helen that it would look better if Daria were to fill out applications without a parent hovering nearby. So after a quiet lunch in the mall food court, Daria went job hunting, while Helen left for home. Daria didn't resent Helen's offers to help, in fact, a lot more had been accomplished with her help; unfortunately, Helen's overly-enthusiastic attention toward Daria had become unbearable by noontime. It was like Helen was trying to crush years of missed parent-daughter bonding opportunities into one day: the effect was, in Daria's mind, akin to being smothered in an avalanche. 

==============================================================

It took just over thirty minutes, walking at a brisk pace, for Daria to reach her destination: a small L-shaped, single-story strip of shops situated within sight of the main entrance to Lawndale State College. As she crossed the parking lot Daria took inventory of the shops, a convenience store, a dry cleaner, a takeout sandwich & salad eatery and – at the far end, the largest store of the four, the purpose of the trip – a book store. The signage announced the shop's name Biblio Sanctum both on an illuminated sign placed at the roof line above the store as well as in gold paint on the plate glass store front. Upon entering the store, Daria was impressed with the expansive stock of books. Long, dark cherry stained, wood shelving, neatly filled with books, ran along the entire perimeter of the side and back walls from the floor to within a foot of the ceiling. In addition, matching five foot high shelving units – placed back-to-back – were spaced carefully throughout the store. This effectively created more intimate areas in which several comfortable, upholstered arm chairs invited customers to sit and read. A small but well appointed coffee bar was placed in the far front corner with the register area sitting between it and the entrance. Taking a moment to fully appreciate her surroundings, Daria mused how pleasant the thought of working here could be. 

“Welcome to Biblio Sanctum, can I help you?” the lady, fortyish, casually dressed in a khaki skirt and a loose fitting fuchsia sweater, said cheerfully as she worked to rearrange a shelf of books along the back wall.

“Yes. I was wondering if you were accepting applications?” 

“Actually, I'm looking for part-time help, mostly for the weekends: one of the girls from the college just up and quit last week, couldn't manage both her course load as well as working here.” The Woman said this as she made her way across the store. Stopping in front of Daria, she extended her hand “Miranda Owens, proprietress of this humble establishment.”

“Daria Morgendorffer” Daria said as they shook hands.

“Well, Daria” Miranda said releasing Daria's hand “let me get you an application and after you've completed it we'll sit and talk for a few minutes.” A moment later, after she'd retrieved an application from the register area “You can use one of the tables near the bar to complete this while I finish stocking. Come find me when you're done, okay?” 

“Yes, thanks, Ms. Owens.” Daria replied as she took the application. 

Ten minutes later, Daria had finished the application, and was just double checking that she hadn't missed anything when she became aware of someone approaching her table. Looking up, Daria, saw a lady, in her mid-forties, standing a foot or so from the table. The uneasy look on the lady's face said – without words – I'm sorry for disturbing you but if you wouldn't mind? After a moment of awkward silence the lady finally decided to speak. “Excuse me if I'm interrupting, I was hoping you might be able to help me.”

“I'll do the best I can.” Daria answered tentatively.

“Great! You see I have a daughter about your age. I wanted to surprise her with a little gift – she really likes to read – and only realized, after coming here, that I have absolutely no idea what sixteen year-old girls are reading. Do you think you might be able to suggest something?”

“Well” Daria said apologetically “my tastes in literature aren't shared by a lot of kids my age; possibly, if you could tell me what your Daughter has read recently, I can suggest something.”

“I know she's read all the books in the Harry Potter series as well as the Twilight books, because all of her friends are reading them; but, she found the books a bit predictable, too easy to read. I also know she likes books with a supernatural theme... does that help at all?”

“Yes, actually it does. I read something a couple of years ago that really held my attention and kind of fits what you say your Daughter would enjoy. It definitely has a more mature plot line and deals with some difficult topics but it isn't predictable and is definitely written to an adult reading level. Are you familiar with the author Alice Sebold?” 

“No. That's my dilemma, for as much as my Daughter loves to read, I can't remember the last time I've read anything other than the newspaper.”

“Okay, then check out The lovely bones. The book isn't, normally, considered a teen recommendation, however it's a great read. But I suggest you read the summary first, to make certain you're comfortable with the plot themes and story development.” 

“Thanks, I'll do that and let you get back to what you were doing.” The lady said as she made her way from the table. Daria took one last scan through the application and satisfied that all the questions had been completed was just starting to stand when she noticed the owner walking over towards the table. 

“Please, don't get up.” She said as she came up and then sat herself across the table form Daria. “Have you finished the application?” 

“Yes, I was just checking to make sure I'd completed everything.”

“Good. Can I take a look at it?” Daria handed it over and after a moment “So, Daria, according to this, you'll be sixteen next month. That would make you a sophomore in high school, right?”

“That's correct.” Daria answered. _Great, she thinks I'm too young and inexperienced for the job._

“To be honest, I wouldn't usually interview a person of your age for this position. But I must admit, I was impressed by how you helped our customer a few minutes ago. Did you really read the lovely bones when you were thirteen?”

“Yes, I borrowed it from the town Library and read it in a weekend.”

“Wonderful. I couldn't put it down either. If you don't mind my asking, what are you reading now?”

“I'm rereading Anna Karenina.” Then something she'd heard, finally, sunk in. “Ms. Owens, did you just say “our customer”?”

“Yes, I did, Daria. And please call me Mira, most of the regulars and everyone who works here does.”

“I have the job?” Daria asked, clearly stunned by how fast things were moving.

“Yes, if you want the position. It pays nine-fifty an hour and the shifts would be Fridays: four to eight, Saturdays: ten to six and Sundays: twelve to four.” 

“All I can say is, when can I start?” 

==============================================================

Saturday and Sunday had passed in a flash, between training with Mira at Biblio Sanctum and settling herself into her room, Daria had had almost no contact with Helen and had yet to actually see her Sister. That all changed, however, as Daria returned to the house early Sunday evening. Quinn was at home, reclined on one of the living room sectional pieces, watching some sort of fashion tele-magazine. As Daria entered the living room, her Sister made no attempt to recognize her presence so Daria simply continued through to the kitchen where Helen was, unbelievably, in the middle of preparing an actual dinner... from scratch, none-the-less.

“Good evening, Daria. How was work?” Helen asked as she spooned what appeared to be one of those side-of-a-soupcan rice and vegetable recipes from a pot on the stove into a rectangular pyrex baking dish. 

“It's going really well, thanks for asking. I still can't believe my luck: Mira's a great person to work for.”

“I'm not thrilled that you felt it necessary to make finding a job your number one priority, at least you're not working on school nights.” Seeing the I'm-going-to-shut-you-out-now look forming on her Daughter's face, Helen quickly amended her statement. “But I see this makes you happy so it's fine with me. Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes, would you like to join us?”

“Depends, what are you making?”

“oven-baked, breaded pork chops with a cheese, rice and broccoli casserole and a tossed salad.”

“Okay.” Then noticing the empty table, Daria asked “Do you need me to set the table?” While silently adding _God forbid Quinn should feel obligated to get off her lazy ass and offer to help._

“I wouldn't mind the help. It's been quite a while since I've made a real dinner and I'm out of practice.”

Daria was more than a little curious why Helen had made the effort but with the choices being falling for the bait or remaining stoic, Daria chose the latter and, without another word said, went about setting the table for dinner.

Dinner, itself, was a bearable affair. That is until Helen asked if Daria and Quinn wanted to ride to school together in the morning.

“Gawd, Mom, no way. I've finally established myself and the last thing I need is to be seen together with her.” Quinn whined while pointing her fork at her Sister. “I'm not sure there's enough popularity in the whole school to survive that kind of damage.”

“Quinn! How can you say such a thing?”

Before allowing the inevitable spiral into insanity to take place, Daria answered for her Sister. “Don't worry, I have no intention of crimping Quinn's style. I wanted to walk to school anyway: the exercise helps me to remain focused while sitting all day in my classes.” Helen still gave Quinn an annoyed look but, thankfully, let it drop.

Later, as Daria was getting ready for bad, there was a knock on the bedroom door. “Yes?” Daria said, thinking it was Helen at the door. When her irksome little Sister entered instead, all Daria could think was _what the fuck?_. 

“Geez, Daria, I know you're a loser but I thought even you had better taste than to stay in a room like this... like, ewww.”

“Quinn, as much as I've missed your prescient viewpoint, I'm tired and would like to go to sleep. So, please, tell me why you're here before I toss you out on your vapid, lazy, ungrateful ass.”

“Look, when we're at school, I expect you to stay away from me. The less people that know we're related the better... understand?”

Daria wasn't surprised as much by what Quinn had said as she was exasperated by the unmitigated gall. Before she let voice to her exasperation, however, she stopped to consider the possibilities. _okay, she thinks this benefits her but, hell, what would I gain by admitting that the insufferable, utterly worthless, little bitch is my Sister? Absolutely nothing._ “Quinn, Seeing your last name is Barksdale and you've been going to school here for over a month and my name is still Morgendorffer and I'm only starting school here tomorrow: I seriously doubt anyone would make the connection. However, since this is so important to you, I'm willing to offer you this one time deal, tonight only, take it or leave it. If you don't say anything, then I won't either. We'll be complete strangers to each other. Imagine that, Quinn, you'll get to be what you've always wanted... an only child. Just say the magic word and I'll voluntarily, completely and permanently end all ties to you.”

“That would work at school, but what happens if any of my friends should see you here at home?”

“Damn Quinn that's anything but my concern. I don't plan on spending much time outside of my room when I'm here but I refuse to skulk around. Knowing how practiced a liar you've become, I'm certain you'll come up with a believable story.”

After a moment, Quinn stated simply “Deal.” and left the room. _Like shooting fish in a barrel... just too easy._

============================================================

The first three periods of Daria's first day at Lawndale High were spent on a school orientation tour and then skating through a laughably easy 'psychological' evaluation. Unfortunately, the self-control necessary for Daria to make nice with the whack-job counselor had left her, already tested, patience dangerously thin as she headed to her fourth period History class. Once introduced to the class, the Teacher segued the introduction into an opportunity to test the new student's mettle.

 _Manifest destiny... is he serious. A sixth grader should be able to answer this. Well, if he wants an answer to his smart-ass question, who am I to deny him._ “Manifest destiny was a slogan bandied about in the eighteen-forties by white Americans of European descent to legitimize stealing lands that didn't belong to them in order to force a hegemony that reached from the Atlantic to the Pacific oceans. In the process of attaining this goal, the fore-mentioned white Americans resorted to the wholesale extermination of indigenous peoples, the indiscriminate slaughter of wildlife and an unrestrained plundering of the regions natural resources.” She'd delivered her answer in a well-practiced, inflectionless monotone, then – for her coup de grâce – Daria continued... though her voice was now thoroughly dripping with sarcasm. “It was a great time to be white, Anglo-Saxon and Protestant.”

“An in ** **ter**** esting, albeit ****stri**** dent answer Ms. ** **Mor**** gandorf ** **fer**** ” The Teacher answered in a slightly suspicious tone of voice: the expression etched on his face clearly showing how nonplussed the new Student's answer was making him. The discussion continued; however, Daria was not asked again for her input.

When the bell – signaling the end of period – rang, Daria wasted no time collecting her belongings, hefting her backpack onto her right shoulder and making her way into the already crowded hallway. _What a hoot, if that idiot in the football uniform had said another word, I swear that Teacher's eye was going to pop from it's socket: at least I can look forward to History... for entertainment value, if nothing else._ Daria was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of someone calling from behind her. With her face a perfect reflection of the annoyance she was now feeling, Daria turned hoping the look alone might deter the would be intruder. It took a moment, in the crowded hallway, for Daria to pick out who had bothered to disturb her. Soon she recognized a girl, who had been sitting in the back of the classroom, making her way towards where she had stopped. _Oh great, everyone else in this damn hallway seems capable of seeing how annoyed I look and is giving me a wide berth; so, why can't she?_

Intensifying the look on her face until she was, basically, glowering at the girl, Daria, spat out her annoyance. “What?”

Obviously taken aback by the unexpected fury, but still undeterred, the girl cautiously attempted to draw Daria into conversation. “That was wild. I've never seen DeMartino so confused by an answer. It's good to finally meet someone else who appreciates all things snarky and cynical.” Then extending her hand, the girl introduced herself. “Name's Jane, by the way. And you're?”

“Desperately wishing to be left the hell alone.” Daria stated while pointedly ignoring the offered hand. In the ensuing silence, Daria took the opportunity to consider the girl standing in front of her. With multiple rings in each ear, but no other type of body modification; fire-engine red lipstick, but no other type of makeup: she's definitely not your typical, cookie-cutter high schooler. 

“Excuse me?” The girl finally managed to sputter out. 

The average high schooler isn't terribly bright, but they are observant; so, in that awkward moment of silence, several students started milling around the pair... much to Daria's chagrin. _God damn it! All I want is to be left alone and now, due to her, I'm the fucking center of attention. Time to put a quick end to this and disappear._ Up to now Daria had managed to control her anger, but just barely. At that moment, however, her anger morphed, became an entity unto itself, and with Daria's self-control drained, her resolve weak it broke free.

“Tell me something, three hoops, are you usually this ignorant or are you just plain stupid!”

“What the hell! Who do you think you are?” The girl angrily yelled back.

“A loner, three hoops, that's who I am. A loner being put upon by some pathetic, wannabe-bohemian Poseur.”

With those words, rage flared in the girls blue eyes and she took a step forward. The now sizable crowd milling around the pair – sensing a fight – was, literally, abuzz with excitement. At that moment someone broke through the crowd and stood between the two girls. With their back to her, Daria could only tell that the person was an African-American girl. The new girl shook her head several times indicating don't do this, the motion causing her tight corn-rows to sway like willow branches in a fresh breeze. 

Imploringly, she spoke to the other girl “Jane, please, stop. It's not worth it.”

Taking advantage of the distraction the new girl's appearance had created, Daria quickly turned and quietly slipped through the crowd.

###  **_... end of part Two_ **


	3. Chapter 3

####  Disclaimer, _The show Daria was created by Glenn Eichler for MTV and remains the property of MTV. This story belongs to no one. Anyone who wishes to increase, edit, or embellish this story is welcome to do so, as long as it is not for profit._

###  **_Part three_ **

It had been two weeks since her arrival at Lawndale high and Daria, while having adjusted to, was somewhat uncomfortable with the lingering fallout from her first-day explosion. On any other day, she would have maintained her composure and never have excoriated that girl. The result of her grievous error in judgment was that, instead of being - as she had wished - an invisible bystander, Daria felt constantly under the gaze of her fellow students, while simultaneously actively ignored. Thankfully, the welcome reprieve, both from school and home, of weekends working at Biblio Sanctum had allowed Daria to settle into a routine. An all things considered tolerable routine, Daria thought – as she sat in her room, finishing up her homework – it could be better but it also could be far worse. Daria was surprised to hear someone entering the house at five O'clock in the afternoon: Helen and Quinn rarely came home before six thirty. The light, quick sound the person's feet made ascending the stairs, followed by the opening and closing of her Sister's bedroom door, confirmed that it was Quinn. Five minutes later, however, the sound of a second person entering the house immediately put Daria on her guard: something had to be up for both of them to be home so early on a Monday. Helen's step had a more purposeful - and to Daria's mind, more strident - feel on the stairs and the knock on Quinn's bedroom door, followed by what sounded like scolding words from Helen confirmed the suspicion... something was, definitely, up. Daria didn't have any compunction about eavesdropping; although, due to the presence of three inch thick canvas padding - a holdover from the rooms previous, schizophrenic occupant - that was simply not a possibility. After a few minutes, Daria heard the sound of her Sister's door being closed then, a moment later, there was a knock on her own door.

"Yes?"

"Daria, may I come in?"

"Enter at your own risk." 

After entering the room, Helen came over to where Daria was seated and handed her a sheet of paper. Once Daria recognized what the paper was, Helen said: "I received your interim trimester report today."

"I can see. All A's, so what's the problem?" Daria asked, sarcasm masking her confusion.

"No problem at all, Daria, to the contrary, I'm quite pleased." Then she handed Daria a second sheet of paper before adding "This, however, has me very troubled."

Scanning the new sheet of paper, Daria noticed two differences. This report had Quinn's name at the top and was an alphabet soup of C's, D's and F's. “Okay, so Quinn's screwing the pooch. Other than for comic relief, why are you showing me this?”

“While I would use less colorful language, Daria, to describe the situation, it's rather obvious that your Sister is struggling with her school work. Quinn needs structure and oversight, not to mention better study skills. As we speak, I'm working on an idea to correct that.” While Helen's facial expression had been, unmistakably, one of irritation and frustration when she'd entered the room, as she finished speaking her expression transformed into a small, knowing smile. 

“Then just hire a Tutor, an expensive Tutor with a high tolerance to inane prattle: that should solve the problem.” Daria noticed that Helen's smile became predatory at the mention of the word “Tutor”. The smile left an unsettling feeling in Daria's stomach that grew quickly to one of pure horror as she grasped the implication of Helen's idea. “No! Absolutely not!” Daria barked. The look of stunned indignation that Daria wore on her face earning a chuckle of amusement from Helen.

“Come on, Daria, I don't expect you to do it for free. You'll be well compensated for your time.”

“You're out of your mind. My sanity couldn't survive it and Quinn would never agree to it.”

“She already has.” Helen stated without further explanation. The look in her eyes said the rest... check and mate.

_I could still refuse, she can't really force me._ Daria thought to herself; however, no matter how terribly the relationship with her Sister had deteriorated, Helen knew something had to be done and – for some unfathomable reason – trusted that Daria could accomplish it. That fact, not to mention the promise of being well compensated, persuaded Daria not to refuse outright. Also, Daria couldn't ignore the slight twinge, the uneasiness she was feeling. _Damn, wonderful time to reconnect with my Conscience._

“Not that I'm interested, mind you, but what would you have expected?”

“Two hours a day, two days a week at twenty dollars per hour. I figured you could easily manage that and it would still be enough time to significantly improve your Sister's grades.”

“Three hundred and twenty dollars a month isn't bad; but I don't know if it's enough to put my sanity at risk.”

“Well, that's only the salary. There are also incentives involved... not that you're interested.” The grin planted on Helen's face made it clear she was willing to play along.

“Incentives? For what? Weekly bonuses for refraining from beating or maiming her?”

“No. I would expect you to handle your duties professionally, Just like I'm certain you do at work. The incentives are for Quinn. One hundred for every B and three hundred for every A she receives on her report card with a five hundred dollar bonus for each trimester she makes the honor roll.”

“That's some incentive program... for Quinn.” 

“Exactly. I wanted to make it clear to Quinn just how serious I am. Now, to make it fair, for every dollar Quinn earns you will receive the same amount. Now do I have your interest?”

============================================================

Two days later, Daria was seriously wondering if the incentive money was anything more than a mirage. Quinn had agreed, unhappily, to meet Mondays and Wednesdays from three-thirty to five-thirty; but, less than an hour into their first session, she was already acting disinterested and was proving less than cooperative.

“Look, Daria, I know you want to be here as much as I do. Just help me do my homework and let's call it a day.”

“Quinn, I'm not here to do your homework, I'm here to tutor you. What's your hurry, anyway? It's only a little after four.”

“Sandi called an emergency fashion club meeting at her house.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not leaving here til five-thirty.”

“Daria!” Quinn groused petulantly. “If I miss an **_emergency_** meeting, Sandi'll put me on a fashion sabbatical.”

“Let's weigh your options Quinn: you stay here and you might suffer a fashion sabbatical, whatever the hell that is, or you can blow off your tutoring. If you leave, I will report it and you will probably be forced to resign from the club altogether.”

“You wouldn't dare.” 

“I'm being paid to supervise you, Quinn, to tutor you and push you scholastically. It's my duty to report noncompliance and, to be honest, I'd enjoy it, too.”

“You're such a bitch, Daria, you have no clue what's important to popular people.”

“And you're vacuous and lazy. Quinn, you're in danger of failing several classes and all you deem important is not missing an inane club meeting. How did you end up such a pathetic sycophant?”

It was clear that Quinn had no clue what sycophant meant and wasn't concerned enough to ask. “an ass kisser, Quinn: That's what sycophant means. I'll add that to your list of vocabulary words for the week.” Quinn sat fuming but said nothing in response. After a minute or so of icy silence, Daria decided to take a new tact with her Sister. “Why do you follow someone like Sandi Griffin, Quinn? She has about as much intellectual prowess as a potted plant.”

“Intelligence has nothing to do with it. Sandi's at the top of the popularity ladder and that means anyone in her club is automatically popular.”

“No, Quinn, you've got it wrong, intelligence has everything to do with it. Sandi, from what little I've observed, leads through intimidation. Right?”

Quinn, uncertain of where her Sister was going, sat quietly for a moment before answering. “She does tend to be bossy.” Then a moment later “Hey, how would you know? You've never even met her.”

“I have eyes, Quinn. Over the last couple of weeks I've happened upon the four of you several times. Bossy doesn't even begin to describe her. Listen, Quinn, the point I'm trying to make is that if you used your mind, even a little bit, you'd have Sandi wrapped around your little finger in no time.”

At the sight of her Sister's incredulity, Daria, after taking a deep breath for effect, offered her own incentive to Quinn. “Quinn, why do you think I'm tutoring you?”

“Mom's paying you by the hour.”

“That's chicken scratch. I'm in it for the incentive money. Quinn, if you pull an A in all seven of your classes, that would be twenty-one hundred dollars plus a five-hundred dollar bonus for making honor roll. Every trimester. You tend to be lazy and you've lacked interest in anything scholastic; however, Quinn, regardless of what I've said, I know that you are anything but stupid. I know you're smart enough to do it and you'd better believe I'm going to push you every step of the way. Now, as a result of harnessing your latent intelligence, if you should decide to think your way into a position of control and replace Ms. Griffin who am I to care. Do we understand each other?”

“All A's! What are you trying to do? Turn me into a geeky brain like you?”

“Not at all, you can act however you like, I'm only interested in making the best of a situation. But, for the life of me, I can't fathom why you'd wish to remain a follower when you're more than capable of becoming the leader.”

At the sight of Quinn considering the possibility, Daria, finally, started to feel optimistic about the arrangement. 

The next few sessions could, in Daria's opinion, only be viewed as a work in progress. Sandi had, as threatened, placed Quinn on an indefinite fashion sabbatical. Daria, much to her Sister's vexation, found the irony hilarious. The sabbatical was meant as punishment; so, at first, Quinn was resentful and her tutoring suffered. By the fourth session, however, the dawning of comprehension, accompanied by a here-to-fore unrealized academic vigor had transformed Quinn to such an extent that now, three weeks later, Daria was candidly satisfied with her Sister's progress.

=============================================================

_I couldn't believe it when she started laughing, my popularity was at risk and she thought it was funny. All I could think, at the time, was 'what a Bitch'. God, I was so angry._ Quinn thought back to those first sessions as she contemplated where she was headed. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, but, being late November, it was chilly enough to require walking at a brisker than normal pace to keep warm. 

“I can't believe you're laughing about this!” _I just spat the words out: I didn't even try to hide my annoyance._

“What can I say, Quinn, the irony is priceless. If it's any consolation, I'm laughing at Sandi... not you.”

“I don't get it.” _I didn't, it was only a few weeks ago; but, God, I was so dense._

“Sabbatical? Irony?” _In response to my blank stare, Daria only shook her head._ “Quinn, did you download the dictionary/thesaurus app onto your phone like I asked?” 

“Yes.” _Could I possibly have been any bitchier? I don't know why she put up with me, at the time, I guess I had hoped she wouldn't._

“Good. Look up sabbatical and irony. Oh, and Quinn, there are two B's in 'sabbatical'.” 

_I gave her a nasty look, even though I really had no idea how the word was spelled._

Sab·bat·i·cal – Noun – any extended period of leave from one's customary work, especially for rest, to acquire new skills or training, etc.

I·ro·ny – Noun – the use of words to convey a meaning that is the opposite of its literal meaning: the irony of her reply,“How nice!” when I said I had to work all weekend.

_It took me a couple of minutes after I read the definitions; but, I finally got what Daria thought was funny._ “Oh. So Sandi was misusing sabbatical.”

“No, Quinn, Sandi used the word perfectly, you are on a sabbatical; however, she thinks it means to punish or to ostracize... to censure. That's what I find hilarious, I swear that girl is dumber than a sack on anvils.”

_God, was I uncooperative those first couple of weeks..._ Quinn reflected as she walked _She'd push me to learn and I'd snipe back, she'd try to correct and I'd take offense, She'd take note of progress and I'd act like I could have cared less: I fought her every step of the way. That was until I got my first A on a Math test, followed by another, a day later, on one of DeMartino's History tests. The look DeMartino gave me – part shocked, part pleased, maybe even a little proud – was such a thrill. I, finally, got it. After that I wanted more, I asked her questions, I pushed her and she was more than happy to give me more. At first, I believed Daria was only doing it for the money; that was, until she gave a copy of Sun Tzu's The art of war to me._ “You've surprised me Quinn, I never thought you had it in you.” _She stopped speaking for a moment and speared me with that look she has – those cool, calculating, intimidating eyes – like saying without words: I'm about to say something important, so you better be listening._ “Now you need to decide how you're going to handle Sandi and her 'sabbatical'.” _God, Daria actually rolled her eyes as she said the word 'sabbatical' then she handed me the book._ “Read this, think about where you are now and where you'd like to be.”

Checking her watch, as she reached her destination, making certain she hadn't arrived too early, Quinn put her reflections on hold to concentrate on her surroundings before taking a moment to compose herself. _Two fifteen, I hope she's able to take a break. I need to talk to her and I really don't want to have this discussion at home... hope this little visit isn't too much of a surprise._

Hearing the chime as the door opened, Daria automatically greeted the person entering the store as she turned from placing newly arrived books onto a shelf. “Welcome to Biblio Sanctum” Then realizing who she had just greeted, Daria, clearly nonplussed, made her way to where her Sister stood waiting. “Quinn? What are you doing here?”

“Would you believe I was in the area and just wanted to say hi?” At her Sister's incredulous stare, Quinn thought carefully before she continued. “Okay, I know where I'd like to be. Can you take a break? I need to talk to you.”

Motioning to the far front corner of the store, Daria responded in an unexpectedly agreeable tone of voice. “Go find a table by the coffee bar and give me a minute to finish what I was doing, okay?” Following her Sister's request, Quinn found a table and waited while Daria returned to the shelf she was stocking. It was only a couple of minutes before Quinn heard her Sister call out “Kirsten, I'm taking my break” Looking up, Quinn saw another girl standing behind the register, she looked to be a few years older than her Sister, give Daria a thumbs-up. 

“I'm getting myself a cup of coffee, do you want anything? My treat.“ Daria said as she approached the table.

“A hot chocolate would be nice.” Quinn hadn't noticed it while she was walking; but, now that she was sitting down, the cross-town trek had left her feeling a bit chilled. A moment later, Daria returned carrying two large steaming stoneware mugs. After setting one mug down in front of her Sister, Daria sat down and, after taking a moment to savor the aroma, carefully drank from her mug. Following her Sister's cue, Quinn took a few cautious sips enjoying the pleasant sensation as the hot beverage slowly warmed her throat. 

“Okay, now that we're comfortable, would you like to tell me what's on your mind?” While Daria's voice was still agreeable her posture conveyed a wariness brought on by her Sister's unexpected visit.

“Actually, there's a few things I wanted to talk about.” After taking another sip from her hot chocolate “Sandi kicked me out of the fashion club on Friday.”

“I figured she would. I'd say I'm sorry; except, you don't seem upset.” 

“No, I'm not. But I am going to get even.”

“What are you planning to do?”

“I learned quite a bit from the book you gave me. I've found her weaknesses and I'm pretty sure I've planned out a suitable counter attack.”

“You've learned well, Grasshopper. Tell me more.” Daria couldn't help but smirk, slightly, as she answered. Quinn was seeking her advice and, even though they'd gone through some ugly patches things had been going well enough between them recently, that felt good... dammit, it made her feel really good. Two months ago, Daria would have never thought it possible; but, she and her Sister had managed to forge a tentative but promising relationship. The image of a Phoenix rising out of the ashes forming in her mind seemed quite apropos.

“I checked into the School's policies and there's a bunch of rules that clubs have to follow. It seems that the fashion club's breaking several of them.”

“So, you're planning to get at Sandi by shutting down her club? Effective and indirect, I like it. Tell me some of the rules Sandi's violating.” 

“Well for one, the membership process is not open to all interested students.”

“That's something she could easily correct, if you want to take Sandi out at the knees, you're going to need to do better than that.” 

“Okay, the grade point average of the Club's members is less than two-point-o.”

“Again, not enough to shut her down: the worst that could happen would be having the club put on academic probation,” 

“The club doesn't have a faculty adviser.”

“A serious oversight but more of an embarrassment to Ms. Li than anything else. I'm certain they'd be given time to find one.” 

“I left best for last, did you know that it's an absolute no-no to deny or remove membership to any club if someone needs time off because of their grades?” 

“Okay, now that's something you can work with; although, you're going to need proof. Proof and a letter of concern from a parent – a parent, who happens to be an attorney – that should do the trick. Now Quinn, while I'm flattered that you sought out my help, I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here just for this, did you?”

_Okay, big disarming smile, voice light and bouncy, we're getting to the important stuff_ “No, of course not, I wouldn't have walked all the way over here for just that.” _Wrong approach, she saw right through that smile, God, I can see her guard going up: better be direct and just say it_ “How do you feel about picking up another student to tutor?”

“Quinn, I don't have the time for that. I'm getting my school work done comfortably enough now; but, with a second student, I'd be stretched too thin.”

“Please, Daria, hear me out. Stacy and I would work together, it'd only be another hour on the same days you tutor me. She's my friend and I worry about her, she's getting worse grades than I was.”

“Quinn, why should I?”

“Because you're a great tutor, look how quickly you turned me around. I know Mom bribed you into doing it; but, honestly... I'm glad she did.” The fragile, hopeful smile Quinn wore made it abundantly clear that her improved grades were not what she was referring to being glad about. 

“Quinn, I'm rather embarrassed to admit that my motives were originally entirely mercenary; however, now I'm glad as well.” After a moment hoping that her contrition showed, Daria continued in an apologetic voice. ”Look, I have to get back to work... I'll think about it, okay?”

“I understand. Do you mind if I just sit here and read?” As she was speaking, Quinn produced a well worn, paperback edition of Seinbeck's of Mice and Men from the small, stylish, utterly girly backpack resting by her feet. “Mr. O'neill just assigned this to us. I thought I'd get another hot chocolate and start reading while I waited for you to get off work. Maybe we could get dinner together, my treat this time. There's still more I need to talk to you about.” 

Astonished by how appealing the idea of accepting Quinn's invitation felt to her, Daria allowed herself only the briefest hesitation, before responding, in order to absorb and process the abrupt change in course their relationship had taken. When she answered, Daria didn't make the slightest attempt to hide behind her ever-present droll monotone, her voice carried all the pleasure she was feeling inside. “Now that's an invitation I'm only too happy to accept.”

###  **_...End of Part three_ **


End file.
